Wax Wings Burn
by AbsorbingKiller
Summary: Sometimes saviors come from the most unexpected places. These are not your saviors, they only wish for the better of their own interests. They do not care who they hurt, they do not care who they kill, and most of all they do not care what they lose. How will those driven by nothing other than revenge fare in a schooling environment? I only know team IKRS's wings will burn.
1. Chapter 1

Going to Beacon was more than a surprise for me. In my eyes I didn't deserve anything good to happen to me, considering what I've done in the mere three years I came into Vale. Both fortunately and unfortunately I am exceptionally good at what I do, stealing. On the bright side, I can easily obtain money and be welcome in many places those searching for me are not. On the downside, I obtain a lot of people who want nothing more than to see me hung and I attract the names of certain criminals. One of these criminals is a man named Roman Torchwick, and he's the one who put me into this godforsaken situation. What is in the past does not bother me now, I knew the consequences when he asked me to steal from that damn dust shop. What I didn't expect, however, was a girl wielding some sort of monstrosity and a huntress to show up. Thus, I was captured by those two, but what they did left me speechless.

It was clear that the two knew who I was and it was also clear that they had no idea how they managed to capture me. At that point I had such a bad headache I didn't remember how we all ended up here. We were all inside a room without anything special to note except for a table with a plate of cookies on it, the walls were a simple white and the only other furniture besides the table were three chairs. I was seated and heavily strapped to a chair and the girl was seated next to me shoveling cookies into her mouth faster than I thought was possible. Across from us was the huntress, she was lecturing the girl on the nature of what she had done. I partially tuned her out in my head so I could think, though when she took her crop and smacked it against the table my attention was gained by her. She immediately turned to me and began to speak, apparently done lecturing the girl next to me about how what she did was brave and stupid. Having already tuned her out I found that what she had to say was boring, though it brought back the memories of when I had first started stealing things. I honestly didn't care about a thing she said, everything had been told to me a thousand times before. It hasn't stopped me yet, and I don't plan on stopping any time soon.

"...and you could be sent to prison or worse for your entire life based on your crimes!" she finished without even so much as looking at me.

"Do you honestly think that's going to scare me into becoming a good person. I tried being one and THIS is where it got me. Stealing is the only thing I know how to do, so shut the fuck up and do what you will with me." was my immediate response.

The look on her face upon hearing this was utterly priceless, causing me to grin widely. The best part of this entire ordeal was, although I was completely disarmed and had no idea where my precious knives were, they hadn't taken off my black leather mask. Though my eyes must've shown what I was doing as she slapped me across the face with a flash of anger. I could only laugh, she was an interrogator who was way too easy for me to manipulate. Though something I did not expect was the door to the room opening and revealing a man with a coffee mug in his hands. He was the only person I thought to give any form of study to, having not bothered with even looking at what the other two people in the room were wearing.

He was dressed in a black suit and appeared to be wearing some form of green scarf. His face was adorned with a pair of spectacles. He simply took a sip of his coffee and walked over to where the cookie girl was, then sat down in the unoccupied chair within the room. He took a sip of his coffee and looked at her. "Ruby Rose," so that was her name, "you have...silver eyes." He then turned to me and leaned in, "Your eyes...are a solid black?" This bewildered me for a moment, and then I realized something. I hadn't stopped using my semblance.

My semblance has its uses, though it is utterly useless in a fair fight. I excell in an ambush, because of it though. It allows me to see silhouettes of people through one wall and the direction those people are looking. If I focus long enough I can even see the limits of what they will see. It also helps with my life of stealing, guards are always where you never think they are. It also caused what this man was now observing, my eyes become a solid black.

"I...uh...oh, no worries. What you are observing is perfectly natural for me." was my response after composing myself. My eyes faded to their normal color, a light crystal blue. He then turned and asked the gemstone girl next to me if she knew who he was. She simply shook her head and looked at him curiously.

"My name is Professor Ozpin."

**So that was my first attempt at writing fanfiction, I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I hope to continue writing this to the finish. I'm also looking for somebody to proofread. I hope youa ll have a nice day and praise that incandesent sun.**


	2. Chapter 2: A dog on a leash

**Ok for now on the story will be written in third person, I just needed to write in First person to get my head into the story and formulate where and how I wanted to go about things. I also noticed something doing research for this chapter, Ruby already knew who Ozpin was. I apologize if I miss small details like that in the future. I'm just going to say that it's for story reasons...I hope. I own nothing here but my OCs. That's about all I have to say, so...here's the next chapter. :D**

Ruby hadn't really taken notice of the young boy sitting next to her. He seemed to be arrogant and quite rude, based on how he treated the huntress across her. He was clad in a form fitting black leather suit with a cloak draped over his back and head. His face was covered with a simple black mask, leaving only his eyes to show. She immediately recognized him as a supporter of the White Fang, Rhys Dysmas. Interestingly, he looked human, not faunus.

"I am Professer Ozpin."

Ruby was snapped back into reality at those words and almost immediately began what could only be described as "fangirling". Though she was taken out of this state almost just as quickly as it was entered by a scoff from Rhys.

"So aside from having crazy here knowing you, what makes you so important? If you say it's only because of your dress, I will find a way to harm you."

"I am the headmaster of Beacon," Ozpin calmly responded while sipping his coffee.

"The school for...um...what are they again? The people who are crazy enough to go fight Grimm? You know what, fuck it. It's the school that trains those people?"

"They are called huntsman. How could you not know about those who work to protect you?!" Ruby cried in response, only earning an annoyed glare from the black clad boy next to her.

"Was I talking to you? I'm pretty sure I was not talking to you, so you have no reason to respond. Please, only talk if what you have to say is important." This only provoked a eye roll from the woman who Rhys would later learn was named Glynda Goodwitch.

"That is the school, and I was wondering if either of you would be interested in enrolling as students," was all Ozpin said, seemingly uncaring about Rhys's comments. Ruby visibly and, in Rhys's eyes, annoyingly freaked out at this comment. She began rapidly questioning the reasons for Ozpin letting her in, neither of the males within the room paying her any attention.

"Why should I even consider accepting? You know what I'm wanted for, it will only do your school bad if you accept me," came the arrogant voice of the black clad thief.

"I have a way to clear your name, so long as you stay a student at my school," Ozpin responded, a small smirk gracing his face.

This comment left Rhys utterly speechless. He simply sat there, tied up, with an expression that can only be summarized by the phrase "What The Fuck." His mind was trying to find a way to say that he would accept. "I...um...what?!" was all that came out of his mouth. Hell, it was all he could think to say at the time. Words were never his strong point, he always was a person who thought actions were the best form of speech. Even with this, never once did he have this much trouble trying to string words together.

"I asked if you would be willing to enroll in my school, assuming I clear your name of any crimes," Ozpin simply restated, his smirk becoming one that seemed both amused and arrogant at the same time.

"So become a dog on a leash, but I do not have to worry about the police breathing down my neck anywhere I go? Hell yes, headmaster. Clear my name and I'll be going 'woof' like a dog on a leash in no time."

"Good. Glynda, untie the boy will you, and remove that mask of his. Where he's going, he won't have to worry about hiding his face," Ozpin stated in his ever calm voice, clearly interested by Rhys's his comment.

"What?! Um...no, please let me keep my mask on," the thief said, worry completely apparent within his voice. His eyes rapidly darted towards Glynda as she moved forward to remove his mask and untie him from his chair. "Just let me keep it on, I'd rather not deal with the consequences."

Glynda only seemed to smirk at the thief's sudden fear at the thought of losing his mask. Of course, considering how he was treating her earlier, this only seemed to make her more eager to remove his face hiding cloth. Though as she reached up and pulled it and his hood off of his face, she wondered why he was so insistent on keeping his face hidden.

As Glynda removed his coverings everyone in the room felt a look of surprise rush to their face. This was the first time that anyone outside of those he worked with had seen what he really looked like. Well, it was really more that they had seen him, as him, and not some random stranger on the street. He had always dreaded this moment, fearing it since the day he decided that his face would be kept from others. His eyes glared at Glynda as everyone in the room looked at his, now exposed, face.

The top of his head was adorned by a pair of grey furred ears. They twitched at the sudden exposure to the air, causing Rhys to grimace at the sudden cold of night. The ears were wolf like in nature. As Rhys continued his glaring at Glynda he said one thing.

"Pun intended."

**My excuse is skyrim and AP physics. Im so sorry for not posting this earlier, was trying to figure out what faunus traits to give our "Friendly" thief. Anyways, I hope this makes up for my lack of posting. The band Slayer is pretty useful for this team though, helped me to really come up with all of their personalities. We will meet the rest of team IKRS in the next chapter. I don't know about you guys but I'm excited. **


End file.
